Her Internal Confusion
by matchavanilla
Summary: Recently, Hikari was always avoid Takeru, while he doesn't even know the reasons behind it. What's exactly happened to Hikari? This is my first fanfic. It's about Takari's story. It's also shows some hint of Taimimi/Sorato pairing


**This story is about Takari pairing. I don't own anything except this one shot fanfic.**

Takeru was still in the middle of the class when suddenly his phone vibrate. There was a mail for him. He tried to open it without making the teacher notice him.

_Takeru-kun, sorry.I have to attend the class representative meeting. I might be unable to go home with you today. You can go home ahead. -_Hikari-

Takeru sighed. It's been three days they don't go home together. He wondered what's wrong with her?

_Is it going to be that late? I don't have anything to do after school. Maybe I can wait for you so that we can go home together?_Without thinking any longer, Takeru replied the mail.

He wondered why did Hikari avoid him recently? Did he make any mistake to her? Takeru sighed once again. A few second after that, his phone vibrate once again.

_It's okay, Takeru-kun. Thank you for offering it to me. I'm so happy. But I'm afraid I will go home really late.I'm sure you didn't have enough rest recently because of your basketball practice, right? You should go home early and take a rest. _Said the mail that he received. Takeru scratched his hair. He knew it, there must be something wrong with Hikari. He really wanted to asked her about that, but he never had a chance. He was busy with his basketball practice. He thought that they could have a talk after school today, but it was Hikari who's suddenly unable to do it.

_Okay then. Take care when you go home. See you tomorrow._ That was all he could write in the reply. He turned off his cellphone, and tried to concentrate on the class. But it was useless since his mind is only focusing about Hikari's behavior.

He didn't know how many minutes has passed since he turned off his cellphone, all he knew is the school bell has just rang. As the teacher went out from the class, all of his classmate were also went out from it with their happy face.

Takeru was not in a good mood. After he put on his stuff to his bag, he stood up and went out from the class. He was only walked for 10 meters from his class when suddenly someone calls him.

"Takeru-kun?" it was Mimi who called him. Takeru smiles at her, and said "Aah,Mimi-san. It's been a while I haven't seen you at school". Mimi walked to Takeru.

"That's right. I haven't seen you a lot recently. Where have you been?" Said Mimi with her cheerful tone. She always like that, friendly with everyone. Especially to her fellow Chosen Children Friends.

"I was quite busy with my basketball practice. Maybe that's why we haven't bumped each other recently." said Takeru.

"Aa, that's right. There would be a basketball tournament in the next three weeks. Do your best, Takeru-kun. You have to make sure that our school's the champion. haha. By the way, where is Hikari-chan? I haven't seen her a while too." suddenly Mimi realized it. She rarely meet Takeru without Hikari or vice versa. Takeru's smile began to fade away, and Mimi aware of it.

"What's wrong? Are you guys having a fight?" asked her carefully. She was afraid that this question would make Takeru feel even sadder.

Takeru shooked his head, "No. We are supposed to be fine. I mean, we didn't have an argument recently. But I don't know. I think she's avoiding me." answered him with a small hint of his frustration. Mimi felt emphatic toward him.

"Takeru-kun. You better have a talk with her. Maybe it's only a misunderstanding. You have to clear it soon. Why don't you go see her now?" suggested Mimi.

"She's attending class representative meeting. I asked whether I could wait for her, but she said I should go home ahead. I don't know, whenever I want to meet her or talk to her, she seems to refuse me. what should I do... Mimi-san, can you help me?"

Mimi was surprised to hear Takeru's request. "Hee? Me? But..." she was about to refuse. It's not that she doesn't want to help them. As someone who carries crest of sincerity, she really love to help others. But in this case, she thinks that it would be better if they solved their problem without others intervention. But Takeru beg her once again, "please...".

The meeting has already finished. It wasn't as long as Hikari thought. She looked at her watch, it's 6.20 PM now. All of the other class representative have already went out from the meeting room. She was the only one who's still at the meeting room.

_I did it again, didn't I? _said Hikari to her self. She's totally aware that she's avoiding Takeru these days. She felt guilty to him, but she didn't think she has enough courage to face him.

_"Aaah, I don't even know what should I do next_" said her while putting both of her palms to cover her face. Suddenly the meeting room's door is being opened. It made Hikari startled.

"Ooops, sorry. Excuse me. Did I surprised you? Hee? Hikari-chan? What are you doing here?" it was Mimi who opened the door loudly. She walked inside the meeting room.

Hikari smiled at her. She didn't think that it was Mimi. "Mimi-san. I was attending the class representative meeting. I was about going home now. How about you, Mimi-san? What are you doing here?" asked Hikari.

"aa, I was going to meet my classroom representative, Kinohara-san. But it seems that she already went home, right?" said Mimi while she's sitting the desk right next to Hikari.

"Yes, Kinohara senpai has already went home since 20 minutes ago if I'm not mistaken." answerd Hikari. Mimi nodded her head and than she stared to the surrounding.

"How about you, Hikari-chan? why are you still here with that troubled expression?" asked Mimi with her lovely voice. Hikari drooped her head. Mimi showed her slight smile. " do you need somebody to hear your thought? " offered her. Hikari rised her head and saw Mimi's sincere smile and then nodded her head.

"I've been thinking this recently. I think I've took Takeru-kun for granted. I never aware of this before. As you know, I have my oni-chan who always took care of me. He always there whenever I need him. But since he's already a college students, he didn't have enough time to take care of me as he always do. Of course I know that I have to be okay with it since I'm also a high school student now. But this also made me realized that actually it wasn't only oni-chan who took care of me a lot, Takeru-kun is also like that. He always helps me whenever I need him. He always care about me, and always protect me. It has been like that since I first met him. He has done a lot of things for me. But I didn't think I have done something for him. It was only me who received everything from him. This makes me feel guilty yet afraid to face him. That's why, without me realizing it i've always avoid him recently," said Hikari. Mimi listened to her patiently.

"Hikari-chan. So you avoid Takeru-kun because you're afraid that you are not able to return everything that Takeru-kun gave to you?" asked Mimi, just to make it clear. Hikari nodded her head once again. Mimi chuckled. Hikari was shocked to see Mimi laughed after her.

"Aaa, sorry Hikari-chan. I'm not laughing at you. It's just that I think you are really wrong" said her still with a slight of laugh. Hikari didn't understand what did Mimi said to her. After finishing her laugh, Mimi smiled sincerely again to her.

"Hikari-chan. I've known Takeru-kun since we first landed in Digital World. He was cute and crybaby when we first met our digimon. Well, it was natural since he was 8 years old at that time. I was also like him, I cried a lot. We were really the spoiled on the group. And because of this similarity, I used to interact and played a lot with him then any other members." Mimi then stop talking for a while and took a deep breath.

"But then his Angemon sacrificed his self when we fought Devimon. I still remember it, it must be really painful for him. He cried when he saw Angemon disapeared but then without the rest of us notice, he became stronger since then. He was even the one who asked us to go away from the File Island with a brave eyes. And do you know it, Hikari-chan? When you join us, I could tell that Takeru-kun really began to changed. He used to be the one who always be protected by us, but then when you join us he began to be a protector for you." said Mimi. Hikari was about to interrupt her, "That's why Mimi-san, I was..." but Mimi cut her lines.

" In my way of thinking, Takeru-kun also gain a lot of thing from taking care of you, Hikari-chan. You must be know it very well about his family background. He used to get everything from his mom. Sora-san told me that Yamato-san has to take care him self with his father. In the other side, Takeru-kun doesn't have to clean up, wash his clothes, or even cook for his dinner because he lives with his mom. With his kind heart, don't you think he want to be given the chances to treat others?" explained Mimi. Hikari bend her face again.

"Yes, Mimi-san. I know that you're right about that. But still, he always the one who gives me something. While I don't..."

"You gave him something that you didn't even realized it. A chance for him to grow up and be stronger everyday. You are not the only one who need him. He also need you, Hikari-chan. By protecting or taking care of you, I'm sure it gives him a meaning of his life. You even give him your love and always support him, didn't you? For someone who has a kind heart like Takeru-kun, I bet he might be thinking that you are giving him more than enough." Hikari cried when she heard Mimi's opinion. Mimi hugged her friend. Hikari cried so hard until she felt tired.

Mimi smiled again at her. "So Hikari-chan, are you still thinking that you always take Takeru-kun for granted?" asked Mimi. Hikari shooked her head, and said " I think I have to be more confident from now on" said her slowly. Mimi's smile became broader when she heard it.

" Did you hear that, Takeru-kun? It seems that all of the misunderstanding has just cleared" said her to the door's direction. Hikari was so surprised to hear that. She became more surprised when she saw Takeru's standing in front of the door. "Takeru-kun..." said her with her husky voice. Takeru smiled at her, he showed her an expression that she never saw before. His expression was so gentle, but it was totally different than his usual expression. Mimi smiled at both of them.

"So, my mission has already completed. I'll let you guys handle the rest." said her. Hikari laugh. Takeru smile broadly to Mimi. "Thank you so much, Mimi" said him punched Takeru's shoulder and laugh. "I'm waiting for the lunch treat from you two, guys" said her while she went out the class. Hikari and Takeru laughed after they heard it.

Mimi walk out from the class with a broad smile. She closed the door and let her cute friends talk after this misunderstanding cleared. Mimi tooked a deep breath and than reached her phone cell. She began to search some number in her cellphone. She smiled when she found the number she was searching for, "Yagami Taichi". She pressed the call button and heard the dial tone until a familiar voice answer her, "Hello, Mimi? I've been waiting for you to call me. Where are you now?" and than she smiled and continued chat to him via her cellphone


End file.
